Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Online
by Falconguy22
Summary: In the near future a new game has been released. Where the players are Pokémon and they must fight through dungeons to get back to reality. What things will be covered? How many will be lost? Will the main character EVER man up and ask the girl out? I do not own Pokemon. Rated T for Violent themes and Strong Language
1. Chapter 1

"It's finally the day!" gleamed Casey with excitement in his hands he held the new game "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Online." He ran home through the crowds to get home and start up the game. He opened up the game and decided to read the directions… for once. "What!" he screamed in terror. The directions read that you needed to use the VR-Helmet to work with the game. "I thought this was just a computer game!" he yelled to himself. Casey quickly grabbed his wallet and ran to the nearest store to pick it up. He saw just one system left in stock. He quickly sprinted to the VR-Helmet and as his hand was touching the box someone else's hand grasped the box at the same time. Casey looked up to see the neighborhood bully, Brett.

"Hey, beat it noob what are you gonna play some stupid kid game?" Brett replied sarcastically.

"All I want to do is play a game, Alright? You're not even going to use it!" Casey replied fiercely at Brett. Brett pushed Casey to the ground and triumphantly picked up the box and started to walk away.

"God dammit! I've had enough of your shit! Always pushing me around and I'm sick of it" Casey screamed in full out rage.

"What are you going do about it, squirt? Brett replied with a wide grin on his face. Casey started to run towards Brett while his fist shook in anger. Brett tried to dodge put it was too late, an uppercut hit him straight in the gut. Brett retaliated and hit him hard to the ground and started to pummel him. Casey jabbed Brett right in the throat. Brett tried to catch his breath while Casey gave him another uppercut to the gut. Casey continued the onslaught by kneeing Brett in the face over and over. Brett's face was bruised and bloodied and the blood splattered everywhere, luckily they were in an area right next to the changing rooms with no cameras. Casey dragged him into a changing room and bolted.

"This isn't over!" yelled Brett as he hacked and coughed up blood.

Casey made a dash to the register and quickly bought the VR-helmet and bolted out of the store to his house. He finally got home and took the helmet out of the box. He put it on.

A voice said "Please Calibrate" Casey read the instructions and calibrated the system. "Now please lay back into a comfortable position and relax, the worldwide release of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Online will begin in 30 seconds."

"The hype is real!" Casey's friend barged in cheering happily.

"Hey! It's about to start! Turn on your system!" he cheerfully replied back. Casey's friend hurriedly put on the VR-helmet and started to calibrate.

"Why does it want me to touch my boobs?" Casey's friend asked queasily.

"It's part of the process. You don't want your pokémon to have boobs do you?" Casey taunted.

"Haha. No." Tori replied while blushing.

"The Game will start in 5 seconds" the voice responded.

"This is it!" Casey thought to himself he had read every little secret and tip online anticipating the release, shortly after the screen turned white.

"Hello, I am the announcer, please select a username and a pokémon to use for the game." the announcer ordered in a calm tone. Casey looked over the options there were about 300 options for pokémon to choose from! He also noticed another obscure choice before the announcer began talking again. "You may have noticed the question mark option… This is the random button. If you press this button you have a chance to become a legendary or just a regular pokémon. The gender will also be random" she happily gestured.

Casey thought to himself "To choose? Or not to choose…" he finally decided on pressing the random button. The ground shook a little bit and a small tingle of pain hit him in the legs, his eyes suddenly closed, and when he looked down he had paws.

"Casey, you are…. A male shiny eevee! Congratulations!" the announcer cheered.

"Seriously? An Eevee? How cliche..." Casey shouted at the announcer but glad at the same time to be shiny. He wondered how rare of a chance was that.

"Will you please select a username? the announcer questioned.

"Sure! I want my username to be…" Casey stuttered his regular username was ShinyCasey ironically, but this game was different he didn't want people knowing his real name. He thought what would make a good username, a little bit later he thought of a perfect username, since his fur is silver he thought he would use the latin word Argentum alongside with his original username ShinyCasey. ."ShinyArgentum" Casey said gleefully. "Alright then, you will soon be connected please wait in the lobby while the world loads" the announcer finished.  
Everything went white as Casey was transported to the lobby. Eventually the lobby loaded alongside hundreds of other people or should they be called pokémon? Casey started to trudge forward but had trouble walking on all fours.

"Huh. I never imagined how hard this would be." he remarked quietly to himself. Casey looked up to find Tori with her usual username.

"Hey Tori! Tori! Is that you? Casey barked. He was not use to his new voice. It had a higher pitch since he was an Eevee.

"Oh. Hello there. Who are you? Tori inquired.

"It's me! Casey! I chose the random button and now I'm a shiny Eevee!" Casey blurted out.

"Haha. Casey you derp. You could have been a Garbador or worse!" Tori worried. She wondered how their adventures would play out with a Riolu and a walking trash bag.

"Well everything worked out in the end, right?" Casey questioned. Tori pushed Casey to the ground as a joke, he fell and couldn't get up. They both laughed while Tori picked Casey up. Casey tried to push Tori down with his small paws but Tori moved and Casey fell to the ground again. Casey finally gave up and laid on the ground.

"You having a little trouble there Casey" Tori giggled.

"I never would have thought it would be this hard to use 4 legs." Casey sighed.

"You need some help there? Shorty? Tori chuckled. Casey started to stand up on his legs.

"I think I finally got the hang of... Wait did you just call me shorty? Casey asked in a stern tone.

"Hehe. I'm the tall one now!" Tori laughed uncontrollably. Casey thought about it and she did have a point. She was much shorter than he was in real life. Casey finally got up on his own and started to walk to the couch. Tori sprinted to his seat before he could get there.

"Hey that was my seat! What's the idea?" Casey whimpered. He was about to lay down on the floor but Tori picked Casey up and put him on her lap. "Wha.. What are you doing?" Casey asked but he got over it before long because Tori had started petting him.

"Oh come on there are no other seats let me just pet you." Tori giggled. Casey was going to object but her paw felt good on his fur. He rested his head on her lap. He felt right in this virtual world. Tori started to laugh constantly.

"What's so funny Tori? he asked while tilting his head to the side.

"You just purred! You do like me!" Tori blurted out while giggling.

"What no I didn't.. I.. Uh... Ok fine I purred. Your paw just feels really good on my back" he squeaked. They both sat waiting for the map to load. Tori looked down at Casey, he had fallen asleep, she smiled at the little eevee. The poliwag next to them eventually got up and walked towards another group. A Growlithe approached Tori still stumbling on it's own paws.

"He..Hello do you mind if I sit here?" the Growlithe stuttered.

"Sure you can! You need help getting up?" Tori asked.

"If you can lift me up... Then that would be great" Growlithe requested. As Tori stood up to help the Growlithe she woke up Casey and started to lift the Growlithe up.

"Huh? Did I fall asleep inside a video game?" Casey yawned. "Hey, who is the Growlithe?" Casey asked.

"My name is Joe." Growlithe responded. Tori eventually lifted Joe up onto the seat and they both sat back down.

"Hey Casey you need some help up? Tori jeered but before she could even get up to help Casey he jumped up onto her lap.

"Nah, I'll just rest here" Casey smirked. They all got to know each other very well. A countdown appeared on the screen in front of them. Everyone in the room began to shout and cheer. The official released was about to begin. Tom, Casey, and Tori added each other to their friend's list and promised they would meet up at the first town.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey's eyes opened and he saw the huge city standing before him. New players kept connecting and connecting till they hit the max of 30,000 players. Casey, Tori, and Joe met up at the local Kecleon shop. The sun shined over the city and the town was bountiful of life.

"Oh ,hey guys, I gotta go pick up a pizza I ordered. I will be right back" Joe beamed. Tori and Casey would kill for some pizza especially pepperoni. "Oh and did I forget to tell you It's pepperoni?" he teased.

"I want to play the game but you're making me hungry" grumbled Casey. Joe went to hit the logout button but it had disappeared. Casey and Tori quickly looked at their menus to check if their logout buttons were gone and they were.

"Hmmm. Thats strange. Maybe because we are right near a shop?" Tori questioned. They all agreed to walk towards the fountain to try out the menus but to no luck. They all tried to contact a game developer but none of them answered.

"I'm.. I'm sure it's ju… just a bug right?" Casey stuttered. The sudden realization came to his head. What if he was stuck in this Holy Hell? He decided not to panic and waited for anyone to respond. The sky suddenly turned red.

"SERVER ANNOUNCEMENT" shouted the announcer.

Everyone was teleported to the fountain. All the players looked around in confusion. An Arceus with the title "Game Creator" came before everyone.

"Hello and welcome to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Online. You may have noticed that the logout button is gone. This is not a bug for in fact you cannot log out." The Arceus boldly stated. Everyone's faces were horrified. They were there an escape? Would they be stuck in the digital universe forever unable to say bye to their loved ones? "The game cannot be exited until the game has been beaten." Arceus continued. "Your avatar represents your life. If you die in the game... You will die in real life." Arceus finished. Emotions flew everywhere, a cesspool of fear, worry, and horror tainted the air. People hit the ground bawling like newborn babies. Casey's ears drooped and his tail went under his body. What was he going to do? He wanted to go home and tell his mom one last time that he loved her. He was suddenly picked up by Tori. She held him close to his shoulder

"We are going to get through this. We are going to survive." She bawled. Her tears started to hit Casey's scruff. Joe had his chin held high.

"Let's go. While everyone is freaking out we can go farm monsters at first main town. Joe commanded. Even though Joe was being stern on their way he tried to brighten the mood. Tori was still carrying Casey to the next town when the found some rogue monsters. The rogue monsters had a red crystal floating above tMhem.

"I've got this!" Tori shouted. Casey used helping hand while Tori ran towards the rogue and dashed at it, hitting it hard in the head using quick attack. It tried to retaliate but Joe ran and bit the rogue on the neck. Crystals oozed out of the rogue. It screamed in pain and it eventually exploded into shiny crystals. Menus appeared before the group with xp.

"I got an Oran Berry!" cheered Casey. He put the item in his inventory and they continued their journey to their first town.

"Hey Tori..." Casey squeaked.

"What's up?" Tori replied.

"Thanks for that back there. At the beginning town. I'm still scared but I know that our little group can get through it." Casey smiled. Tori picked him up and laughed.

"I still can't get over how tiny and cute you are" Tori giggled. Casey started to blush, his manly hood had been breached but he decided to let it pass and let her carry him along the way. His ears perked up and his tail stopped drooping. Tori was right. They are going to get through this. They continued their journey on Aincrad, the floating hunk of land they resided on. As the walked towards the town, except for Casey as he was being carried, they spotted a group of players.

"Aaaahhh. Help!" a Fennekin screamed out while be pinned down by a rogue Scolipede. The players scrambled to get the Scolipede off but it wouldn't budge. The Fennekin's hp slowly dropped.

"No! She is going to die! Someone help!" yelled another player. Casey quickly rushed with his oran berry to the Fennekin but it was too late. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Blood leaked from pores all over her body and she shattered into the crystals, but these crystals were red. They were filled with her blood. She faded away while everyone looked horrified. The players looked at each other in horror. Casey dropped the oran berry from his mouth.

"She.. She is gone" the players said in unison. They started to ponder why would someone create this death game?

"I can't live without my sister" a player said as he jumped into the abyss. Most of them jumped off the side of the world.

"Please. Don't jump!" A Marill shouted

"There is no point anymore" the other players stated in unison. They couldn't take losing the Fennekin. One after another they all jumped. The Marill started to cry.

"You... You alright?" Casey asked. He approached slowly. She kept crying and eventually she finally turned around.

"Why. Why do we have to die in this game?" She sobbed. The poor Marill was alone in the world blood crystals still shattering around her.

"Look. It's gonna be tough going through this world but don't give up. You wanna join us" Casey stated. The Marill looked up at Casey she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Sure… My name is Katie." mumbled Katie. Casey held out his paw and helped Katie up. They encountered other rogues but Katie showed the gang their attack pattern. Everyone leveled up.

"Hey I learned Tail whip!" Katie shouted with delight.

"Nice!" replied Tori. They continued on their path to the first town. Katie bounced the whole way, Casey was still being carried Tori, Tori trotted along while occasionally calling Casey cute and making him blush, and Joe led the group not losing sight of their goal.

"Casey would it be alright if I got a purse and carried you around like a little dog?" Tori giggled. Casey looked at her horrified.

"No! I don't want to be the laughing stock of this century!" Casey replied back.

"Alright. How about I get a backpack and you can pop out whenever you want" Tori smiled.

"I will think about it… After all you are kind of the mule of the group" Casey teased. Tori put on death stare and Casey retreated into his scruff.

"You guys are cute and all but you might want to look ahead" Joe roared. The group looked ahead to see a group of rogues ahead of them.

"Alright me and Casey will take the two on the right and Tori and Katie will take the left." Joe commanded. Joe roared a rogue Pichu into Casey's headbutt and the creature instantly vanquished into crystals. Casey used helping hand while Joe bit into the eye of another Pichu instantly killing it also. Katie used tail whip on the enemy squirtles while Tori quick attacked them both in quick succession.

"Hey! There is the next town!" shouted Tori. The group started to sprint to the next town when bundles of gold and other items to prepare for the first dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor, What is happening to him?" she bawled.

"I don't know. Ever since this death game happened conditions have been… puzzling." the doctor replied. They both in unison looked at Casey. He was strapped into his helmet getting food and water through tubes, but something was very off putting. Casey's bodied constantly twitched his arms and legs. "The same goes for his friend… Tori is her name, right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. Her name is Tori. They are both in the same grade." the woman replied. The woman was Casey's mother, who was silently crying as the doctor took another look at them. Casey's spine was hunched over, his body was curled into a ball. Meanwhile Tori was really straight but some parts of her skin bulged over others.

"I will get back to their condition later… I know this is hard for you but it will be okay. You said your son was good at video games, right?" the doctor joked subtly.

"You know sightseeing the city and all would be great but I'm pretty tired." yawned Casey as he was walking on his own for once.

"You're tired? I've been carrying you all day Shorty." laughed Tori.

"You may have been carrying me some of the day but I am a shorty! Katie and I have to walk a longer distance since you are so much bigger than us!" retaliated Casey. Tori sighed and nodded her head with a slight grin.

"How about we get you and Katie a room and Tori and I will go look at the shops?" asked Joe. They both nodded and they went to the local inn. The NPC went over to the group and started to talk to them.

"Hello Travelers! Looks like you had a rough day. You want a room with free food or just a room?" the NPC questioned. The group decided to get 2 double rooms one for Katie and Casey and one for Tori and Joe when they got back. Katie and Casey jumped into the beds which were very comfy.

"I'm pooped" yawned Katie. She laid her head back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling still pondering the death game. Meanwhile Casey danced on his bed with excitement he hadn't had any food since breakfast in the real world. "Are you that excited about food? commented Katie as Casey pranced around on his bed.

"Um… Yeah! Food is great!" cheered Casey as he danced around on his bed. Katie sighed and watched Casey dance around and chuckled. A chansey eventually came through the door.

"Hello! I am here with your dinner" the Chansey declared. Katie sprung up out of her bed, she wasn't as excited as Casey but she was hungry. The Chansey opened the tray up to reveal some salads, steaks, and some rolls. Chansey set both trays on their beds and walked off.

"Hmmmm" mumbled Casey. "Hey Katie… How do you suppose I eat this? he noted. Casey looked down at his paws trying out different positions. He picked up a fork with both of his paws and started to stab the salad onto the fork. He started to twirl it around to eat it but dropped the fork onto his plate. Casey sighed and laid on his stomach.

"Hey It's alright Casey. You could always eat off the plate." Katie implied. Casey dragged his plate towards his mouth and started to eat. He devoured the plate of salad within mere seconds.

"This feels oddly… Natural" remarked Casey as a piece of salad drooped into his scruff. Katie started to laugh at him as he used his paw to scoop the salad piece back into his mouth. They both finished their meals with a full belly and laid back onto the beds.

"For being this small I have a surprisingly big stomach" giggled Katie while Casey nodded in agreement. Tori and Joe came bursting into the room,

"Guys, come with us now!" shouted Tori as she heavily panted. They all ran outside to see the sky light up. The words "Death Count" appeared in the sky. It read 2000 people. 2000 people had already been killed on the first night, whether that be from suicide or enemies it was unknown. They all looked up in awe. It had been exactly 14 hours since the game began and 2000 people had perished. Eventually they all went back inside.

"That puts a damper on things…" Joe worried as the gang looked around at each other and sighed heavily. Joe and Katie went to sleep shortly but Tori and Casey stayed up.

"Check out these cool orbs we got from the shop." commented Tori. They both stared at the orbs as little bright lights floated around inside of them. They both agreed on going to bed but as soon as Casey was going to jump into his bunk Tori grabbed him.

"Hey! Wha… What are you doing!" hissed Casey as Tori dragged him to her bed. "What is up with you and snuggling me?" he questioned.

"I don't know maybe it's the pokèmon hormones" she teased as she laid back on her pillow with Casey on her chest. He let out a heavy sigh, spun around, and plumped down. Joe and Katie woke up after a long night's rest and came to wake up Tori and Casey.

"Good Morning." yawned Tori as she rubbed her eyes. Tori was about to wake up Casey but came up with brilliant idea instead. She motioned for Joe and Katie to take the orbs and berries out of the bag and put them on the bed. Tori then lowered Casey into the bag and stuffed the orbs and berries into another bag.

"He is going to be so mad" giggled Katie even Joe was laughing for once. They all headed out on their way while Casey was still sound asleep breathing heavily and snoring. Casey eventually woke up and started to yawn.

"Wow, I am tired." yawned Casey while he tried to wipe his eyes with his paws. He noticed everyone else laughing hysterically and finally became aware of his surroundings.

"Ha ha, How you hanging Hollywood?" joked Joe as he could barely walk as he was stumbling over his paws in laughter.

"Oh god everyone is looking at me!" raged Casey as he tried to get out of the satchel. He eventually found his way out of the bag and plummeted to the ground and landed on his face. Other players walked by and giggled as Casey laid there on the ground. Another player walked up to them hurriedly.

"Hello! We need players to help clear the first dungeon boss. Are you in?" the Sneasel questioned the group. They all decided on helping him and went through the process.

"So how big is the group?" asked Joe as they all walked towards the entrance to the dungeon.

"Well including you guys we just break 50 at exactly 52." the Sneasel responded. "Oh! I forgot to tell my name! It's John." continued John.

"I'm guessing you are looking for a Razor Claw?" questioned Katie as they continued walking.

"For what?" retorted John as they stopped for a moment.

"Don't you know? Sneasels evolve at night when they level up." replied Katie.

"Oh, sweet! That's good to know." responded John as they finally arrived to the entrance of the dungeon where the rest of the group sat.

"Who is ready! To escape the death game!" a member shouted as they all screamed back as the group started to run for the boss doors.They all abruptly halted as the boss doors remained ahead of them.

"Get your items ready." another member shouted as they pushed the doors open. Tori took an attack orb out of the bag and handed out colored scarfs to the others. As the doors were pushed open the boss was revealed. A giant tauros ,about four times bigger than an actual tauros, growled as it's red eyes glistened in the dark room.

"Alright! Tanks go stand in front. Heavy hitters get behind the tanks and get ready to switch out!" John demanded. They all ran up as the boss emerged and started to charge up a 's powerful attack sent the tanks flying into the walls as all the high damage pokemon attacked. It's health bar went down significantly. Tori used the attack orb and everyone had regained strength. Casey and a couple other players attacked the legs to take it to the ground. One of it's legs fell and it toppled over to the ground where it fell on other players. Blood crystals filled the air as the horrified group kept attacking over and over in pure rage.

"One more attack!" yelled John as the group in unison tried to attack but the boss hit them into the wall. Casey and Joe who were attacking the legs hit it hard in the eyes and the boss perished and gleamed into 1000's of crystals.

"How… How many people did we lose?" Casey asked depressingly.

"We lost 2 people…" John sighed as the names faded from the raid group.

"Look guys! The next floor door is opening!" shouted Tori as the group looked up in awe.

"Floor 2 of 50?" shouted the group as the sudden realization this was only the first floor. They are in for a bumpy ride.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been three months, three months since me and 29,999 other people were thrusted into the death game. I've lost Tori and the others in this game. They are not dead no… I am lost. I've been trapped in this dungeon for 2 months. Tori and the others have been trying constantly but I can't leave until the 8th floor boss is cleared. I sit in this glass box because of an item. This rare item allows me to make a 30 minute video call but at a cost. I had to wait 5 floors to be freed from this cage. I couldn't decline even if it took me years. I'm waiting to be released so I can talk to my mom with Tori. The problem is the main group is having trouble clearing the boss. Oh and did I forget to tell you… I'm hanging above the boss right now. So if anyone reads this. Please clear the boss. Please" said Casey as he closed the message. He picked it up with his paw and threw it as far as he could to the boss door. In hopes someone would try to get a peek at the boss, take the item, and run back. He plumped back down in his little cell and waited.

"You ready to go Tori?" asked Joe as they walked throughout the town. Tori nodded as they both trotted away to the Kecleon shop. The guilds had finally gotten together to make a squad to take down the boss. They went on their way to the shop to gather items needed for the fight.

"Welcome to the Kecleon shop. We got good deals on orbs today!" an npc responded as they both walked up to the shop. They browsed the selection and saw many good things to buy but they were low on money.

Katie came up with a bundle of coins and dropped it on the ground. Around a month ago Katie evolved because her happiness levels went through the roof when she was reunited with her old friend from band class. AS they went through the menu to buy the orbs an absol approached the group.

"Do any of you know a player named Tori?" the Absol asked. Tori's face lit up. She wondered why the absol was looking for her and whether or not she should lie to him.

"I'm Tori…" she responded as she let out a small smile to lighten the mood.

"I need you to come with me. Something has been found" the Absol replied. She had a shocked look on her face, were they going to find Casey? She wondered to herself as the absol led the group into a small inn. The absol pulled out what looked to be a recorded message and tapped play on the menu. Tori started to tear up. Casey's voice flowed throughout the room as Tori's tears made a puddle below on the floor.

"He talked about an item. That connect to the real world…" the Absol stuttered. "I know how hard it is for everyone but we need to consult a news outlet and tell them everything. If we find Casey. Can you convince him?" asked the Absol. Tori wiped away her tears with her paw and nodded. They walked back to the group and started to conversate.

"I never got to ask but what is your name?" questioned Tori as she looked at the Absol.

"Just call me Jake…" Jake replied as he looked down at his paws. "Anyways. The main reason I came to you guys is because the front lines found the boss. So they found Casey…" Jake informed. They all looked wide eyed at Jake it had been three months since they had seen Casey. "So you guys In?" he asked. The group thought it over and decided to go back into the front lines. It was late at night though so most of the players called it a night but Tori stayed up and trained with Joe.

"Joe watch your right!" yelled Tori as a rogue pokemon came charging up to Joe. He quickly dodged it and retaliated with a hard blow. The rogue pokemon dropped a blue scarf as it died.

"Hey Tori, It dropped a blue scarf you want it?" panted Joe as he picked up the scar with his paw. Tori thought about it for a second and decided on keeping the scarf to check it out later. After a long night of grueling training they both eventually rose 3 levels. They decided to go rest at an inn for the night.

"That was a good sleep." yawned Tori as she felt the morning dew throughout the air. She brushed the clumps out of her smooth blue fur and cracked her bones while she went to wake Joe up. Joe was lying on the ground with his blanket. His mouth wide open while large amounts of drool clumped together onto the ground. He had rolled out his bed again like usual. Tori didn't sleep near Joe because the last time she did Joe rolled over onto Tori in her sleep.

"Joe. Joe! Wake up!" Tori shouted at the sleeping growlithe. He managed to groggily open his eyes and yawned heavily. He wiped the drool off his face with his paw and started to get up.

"Gross. Did I drool that much?" he questioned Tori as he rubbed his eyes with his paw.

"You also rolled out of the bed. Canines drool a lot." she smiled. Joe wiped up the drool with a little rag. They went on their merry way and decided to wake up Katie. She was still in the bed with a smile, somewhat creepy, but she was a happy sleeper. When they woke her up she instantly put on a grumpy face and stared into their souls.

"I'm not a morning person" said Katie as she rolled out of the bed in strong angry movements.

"Of course you aren't you're a morning azumarill." teased Joe.

"Well you are about to be breakfast growlithe." snapped Katie as she put on her scarf. Joe instantly shut his muzzle and walked along to get his supplies. They all wandered into town to see if the shops have anything new. A new shop was built in the center of the town and they went to investigate.

"A blacksmith shop? What could they have?" murmured Tori as they approached the shop. Inside was a charmander breathing fire onto a piece of metal. He simultaneously hit the piece of metal with a hammer and shaped it into a sword.

"Oh hi guys. What could I do for you?" the charmander asked as he handed the sword to a customer in exchange for some coins.

"You don't talk like a npc." muttered Joe as he still tried to remain distant from angry Katie.

"I'm not. I figured out this neat skill where people can use swords and stuff and not rely on crappy moves. They can deal a substantial amount of damage." the charmander finished as he sat down on the stool close behind him.

"How much would a rapier be?" asked Tori as she jumped in delight for a sword. The charmander explained the price and started to forge the sword. Katie was also happier as she asked for tiny throwing daggers and the charmander delivered.

"Wow these are amazing!" screamed Katie gleefully. She started to practice throwing them and nicked Joe's ear.

"Watch it!" yelled Joe as he patted his ear with his paw to wipe off the small amount of blood. "It's already bad enough I can't use any weapons." he murmured sadly.

"I haven't advanced that far into blacksmith but I heard there could be weapons used with quadruped pokemon! Just wait and I will be sure to give you the first one I make." the charmander assured Joe. They all said their thank you's and goodbye's as they walked toward the town entrance.

"This is where we are suppose to meet up… Right?" asked Tori. Joe nodded and they waited until the front lines came up. The leader of the front lines, a Keldeo, slowly approached the small group.

"You must be team Tori?" asked the Keldeo as his hooves clopped as he walked forward. "But aren't you missing a shiny eevee?" he asked again.

"Thats the problem. He is stuck in the boss room." replied Joe as he emerged, still keeping distant from Katie with her sharp throwing knives. "Pretty rare to see a legendary anyways…" remarked Joe as the legendary pokemon, Keldeo, stood head held high in front of him.

"Guess I got lucky with this game." he replied. "Anyways we are heading out at two o'clock sharp" he stated. "My name is Blake if you need anything." he finished as he walked away towards the front lines.

"Alright we can scower the shops for an hour or so. Then we will come back here, agreed?" Joe asked. They all nodded and headed back towards the charmander's shop. However instead of a charmander was a Charmeleon gleefully smiling as more players.

"Excuse me… Where is the charmander that was here earlier?" questioned Joe as they approached the shop.

"That's me! I evolved!" gleemed the charmander as his smile broadened the daylight. "Must have been all the work I've been doing in the shop.

"Wow. Congrats!" the group said in unison. They talked for a good thirty minutes and finally got his name.

"My name? My name is Richard." Richard finished as he sat back in his chair examining his new body. More time went by as Richard forged new things for customers and talked to the group. It eventually hit the one our mark

"Time to rescue Casey." thought Tori as the group plunged into the darkness about to take on the boss that stood in front of them.

"I am the shiny Terrakion. You must die!" raged the boss as the lights flickered. The fight was about to begin. The ground shaked and rumbled as the boss got up from it's slumber.

"Tori? TORI?" shouted Casey as his jail cell swung above the boss


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Sorry I've been lazy lately with the story. Lots of stuff has been going on in school and stuff. But spring break is here so I hope to release a chapter once a week. Please review any criticism is good.**

As Casey's little cell swung over the boss fight Tori looked over at Joe and Katie signaling to Casey. She started to sweat heavily knowing that if the cell swayed anymore Casey would fall. Joe started to take a running start off the right wall and sprung and bit into the leg off the Terrakion. Meanwhile, Tori started to spring off the pillars line up in the room and struck the Terrakion in the chest. It retaliated with a hard blow directed towards her legs. She flew into a pillar make a huge indent into the pillar. Casey watched from a distance pacing back and forth wanting to join the fight. Suddenly, a huge fireball came hurtling towards the cage which broke some of the bars.

"Alright Casey let's get out of here." yelled Joe as the ongoing boss fight roared into the background. Joe and Casey looked down at the now very distant ground.

"How are we suppose to get down?" asked Casey as his eyeballs widened at the very large drop. He looked towards Joe.

"Follow me!" roared Joe as he jumped off the cage towards the ground. Casey took a big gulp and jumped alongside him plummeting in a fast fall toward the ground. Casey started to scream as the ground came closer and closer but he soon exhaled loudly as an Abra used physic and saved them from the long fall.

"You could have at least told me about your plan…" stuttered Casey as he panted after his long descent. Joe just laughed but then put on a serious face as the boss behind them rage on. The boss roared as the front lines attacked over and over again caused the boss's health to deplete. He wasn't the biggest boss but he packed a punch as countless players hit the wall. They slowly got up with a loud grunt. The boss was dealing too much damage for the front lines to get in and make a move. When suddenly Casey thought of something to do.

"Joe I have an idea. Get everyone together with the move Baby-Doll eyes." demanded Casey as he pointed with his little furry paw in the direction for them to meet up. Joe got everyone together and he nodded to Casey looking what the little scoundrel had planned.

"On my mark!" yelled Casey as they ran up towards the boss as he roared on.

"Time to tip the scales!"(hope at least one person gets this reference) yelled one of the players as they approached the boss. The group quickly jumped in front of the boss and used Baby-Doll eyes, along with Casey. The boss's attack meter plummeted quickly as the onslaught of cuteness ripped open the soul of the shiny Terrakion. The boss revved up an attack as the cute brigade retreated as they were shielded from attacks with protect. It seems the cuteness worked as players were being attacked and would get knocked back only a few inches. As everyone grew tiresome the front lines launched one more attack and without a struggle the boss hit the floor imploding into millions of crystals. The group rejoiced but before everyone could advance onto the next level Jake interrupted.

"Alright everyone we know you are happy that we won that intense battle, I mean Hell even I am." Jake shouted near the front of the door. "Anyways we got some really important news. Casey here was stuck up in that cage" yelled Jake as he pointed his stubby paw towards the jail cell. "But he did it so he could take a video call to the real world." finished Jake as everyone looked up with smiles and curiosity.

"Quit bullshiting us man It's bad enough we are stuck in here!" raged a player as he raised his stubby paw in anger.

"First off It's not bullshit. Shut your little trap. Casey wants us to meet up at the town of beginnings so we can try to get the local news to broadcast it." yelled Tori in a mean tone. Casey perked up he had never heard Tori talk like this yet alone use a curse word. He shrugged it off as he began to warp to the town of beginnings while others started to explore the new floor. As he warped there he was wondering how the video was going to play out and why would the creator let him get a video call to the real world? He pondered this as the portal finally arrived at the town. He quickly ran up as he saw tons of people waiting near the fountain for the video call. He walked up to everyone and quickly opened up his menu. AS he clicked the button a little notification appeared asking him this a one time thing and would you like to continue he over course clicked yes. A little jingle was heard as the call tried to connect and everyone waited in anticipation. As Casey waited for the call to go through he noticed Tori, who was to his right, was shedding tears make that bawling her eyes out.

"Everything ok?" asked Casey as he started to snuggle up to her leg. She looked down at him while she started to blush, which then went to a giggle, to a laugh.

"I told you. You are cute" blushed Tori. Casey started to scratch his head with his paw. He was going to go back into the purse if he was called cute again. He kept his quiet as the call started to finally connect. He saw a nurse along with his mom staring at him through the screen.

"Umm. Miss is this your son?" the nurse asked as she stared at the screen. Casey's mother stared at the screen as the eevee and a bunch of other pokemon stared back at her.

"Casey… Is that you?" she stuttered as she looked onto the helmet which was portraying at the call.

"Vee!" yelled Casey as he nodded his head up and down. "Eevee Vee Ee!" asked Casey as he started to get excited.

"If you are my son why do you keep saying Vee?" asked Casey's mother as she stared at the screen. To all the players worst nightmare they stared at the screen. They could only speak Pokespeak. Casey's eyes started to water as he realized there was no way to communicate besides body language which wouldn't work well with sighed heavily before he realized something. A language button at the bottom! How stupid was he as he pushed on it with his paw as it turned to English.

"Mom? Mom? Hello? Can you hear me?" asked Casey as he backed away from the screen. Three minutes went down the drain as Casey explained to get a Newscast and as soon as possible to tell them what is happening within the game. Eventually one of the local news stations came as soon as possible.

"Here we are live with Casey Fletcher and other players from the online game Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Online." stated one of the anchormen as the camera followed Casey and everyone on the screen.

"Well. How are our real life bodies doing" asked Casey anxiously as the Newscast followed the screen with a big, heavy camera.

"Most people are doing great!" gleemed one of the Newscasters. "But some people's bodies have been under stress and twitch out but other than that everyone seems to have been alright." finished the anchorman as he stared into the gleaming eyes of a thousand souls trapped within a video game. Time was ticking as only one minute remained on the timer before the call ended.

"I will see you soon mom." bawled Casey as he stood at his mom's face as she was about to fade from him for who knows how long. She waved back but before she could leave Casey quickly blurted out a question. "How many people have died?" he asked as she turned around to see her son, now a small fox like creature inside a videogame, stare back at her.

"Only about On-" she began to say before the screen went blank and Casey and everyone else stared into the abyss. Casey thought to himself "_One what? One hundred? One thousand? It doesn't make any since over two thousand people have died in the game_. _Why would she say something started with one?_" As people excitedly ran towards the portal to get to the newest 8th floor Casey sat there pondering why when he was suddenly picked up by Tori as she ran towards the portal.

"We have to level you up as soon as possible, you are pretty low level." hinted Tori as she rushed toward the portal. He noticed as he looked up he was level 19 while Tori and other were above 39. He thought it was weird Tori hadn't evolved yet but he brushed it off as his fur blew through the breeze of Tori's sprinting. As a long grueling night of farming and grinding they leveled Casey up to 25.

"Huh. I feel tired yet energized at the same time." yawned Casey as the notification of his level up started to fade away. Suddenly a burst of energy sprouted out as it engulfed Casey. Tori unknowing to what was happening at the time sat on the rock near the grinding spot and ate an oran berry. She looked up into the false stars wondering how life would be after she escaped the game. Casey shook in terror as his whole body started to glow under the moonlight. All of his energy was drained from him as he slowly collapsed but mouthing the words "Tori" before he fainted. Tori looked behind her to see a black pokemon with blue rings passed out.

"Casey? Is that you?" she asked as she started to poke the foreign creature with a stick. As Casey coughed and got up he looked up at Tori.

"Have you gotten shorter or have I…" he started to speak but his words trailed off as he had evolved into an Umbreon before his very own eyes. Tori came out with an embracing hug.

"Congrats. You evolved!" Tori yelled happily as her mouth gaped as she circled around Casey to check him out. He looked at his newly coated black fur along with the blue rings on his ears and other places. He looked at his mirror in his inventory and noticed his dilated pupils with yellow eyes, opposite to the regular version of umbreon with red eyes. He noticed Tori walking around him poking him in different places.

"Hey stop that! I'm still the same Casey!" he yelled as she poked him in the butt with a stick. She giggled as his rings glowed faintly under the virtual moon. He sighed as he let her continue knowing he wouldn't win this fight. He noticed she was trying to pick him up but to her demise he was too heavy and fell on top of her. She started to laugh uncontrollably as Casey tickled her on her neck and ears.

"No, Casey! Stop! Hehe! I'm ticklish!" she yelped as she continued to laugh and Casey soon joined in. He continued to tickle her until the clock hit twelve. She finally gave up as Casey laid on top of her.

"Gosh you are so heavy now." she said as she continued to lay down in the grass.

"Well I'm what sixty pounds now…" Casey barked.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Tori yawned as she blinked her eyes at Casey who was starting to roll off of her. They started to use orbs to teleport back to town and soon a bright light appeared and they both disappeared.

"Hey you!" shouted Blake the keldeo as they appeared back in town.

"What is it?" asked Casey as they slowly approached the Keldeo. Blake looked at him pondering about who it was when he realized it was Casey.

"We are looking for the next boss. You want to help?" asked Blake as he started to walk over towards Casey and Tori. They both nodded their heads as Blake told them to be ready at 7:00 am. As they kept walking to the inn the lightly chatted to save energy for tomorrow. As they got into their rooms Tori ordered only one bed as she snuggled up to Casey to sleep. He let out a deep breathe before he drifted off into sleep. As dawn approached and the umbreon groggily opened his eyes he saw Tori with a bag of supplies ready to head out.

"Hey it's time to leave Blacky!" shouted Tori as she slung the pack over her back. (Blacky is the japanese name for Umbreon)

"Blacky?" asked Casey as he put his paws in front of him and arched his back and stretched his behind. By now most people were used to their pokémon bodies and lived daily life except for unfortunate ones who turned into rocks with arms are a literal bag of trash. Eventually Casey tried to lash back at Tori by saying "食べ物は紫です".

"Why did you just say the food was purple in japanese? asked Tori as she started to stretch her arms and play with her ears.

"Is that what I said?" he asked as his head was held in defeat he had tried to learn japanese for three years but it has not gone well. Anyways, Casey finally got up at around 6:30 am to meet with Blake. As they walked out of the room Casey trotted to the right of Tori as she started to communicate to Joe and Katie. As they walked down the stairs of the Inn Tori decided to check out as Casey plumped down on his butt and waited for Tori. FInally the npc checked them out and they were on their merry way. Joe and Katie met up with Tori and Casey near the foliage entrance of the dungeon. The dungeons were very similar to the actual Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games mostly the front lines take care of the dungeons but as the levels go on the dungeons get harder. This dungeon was a grass dungeon as bushes sprouted near the entrance and trees overgrew over the entrance.

"It's 6:55 where is Blake and the other main group?" asked Katie as she walked up yawning. After another minutes wait Blake and the front lines came up towards the dungeon entrance.

"Alright. Four fire types in front and four in back everyone else in the middle. Joe walked toward the back of the group as four other fire types came forward. They entered the dungeon unknowingly what would happen next.


End file.
